This invention concerns night lighting for bicycles, and specifically a tail light of high power and high visibility, as well as universal mounting capability.
Bicycle tail lights and reflectors are known in many forms. Typically these include brackets for securing to a seat post, rack or bicycle frame component. Most provide for only limited visibility of the rider and bicycle. One popular brand, for example, produces about 3.8 lumens of light in the rear facing direction. Normally the tail lights flash, both for conserving battery and for better attracting the attention of nearby drivers.
One problem with some prior tail lights was the need to remove the battery for recharging.
An objective of the invention is to improve over existing and conventional bike tail lights by providing a light of increased light output, visibility and wide angle of visibility, as well as easy removal and charging convenience.